


Playa Des Lovers

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Crushes, Falling In Love, M/M, Scars, Slow Burn, Sunsets, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: After Cody gets voted off, he starts to spend a lot of time with Noah at the Playa Des Losers and slowly but surely, the two begin to find feelings they didn't know were there.
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Noah, Cody Anderson/Noah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Playa Des Losers

Cody sighed as he stared at the ceiling of the nurse’s office.

It had been two days since he had been voted off after getting mauled by a bear.

He was staying at the place where Chris had sent all of the losers, Playa Des Losers.

The name was pretty offensive, but at least it was a lot nicer than camp.

It was clean and the food was actually edible.

The issue was being stuck in bed.

Because of the bear attack, he had gotten pretty beat up and that meant he had to lie around for a week.

A week!   
He was bored out of his mind.

He started to count the panels on the ceiling again.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-

He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the door to the nurse's office open.

It was Noah!   
Well, he didn't care who it was, seeing another human besides the nurse felt like a miracle.   
“Hi Noah!”   
Cody gave him a weak wave.

“Wow, you look like death,” Noah replied in his usual monotone voice as he pulled up a chair next to the bed Cody was lying on.

Ever since the… “Incident” at the awake-a-thon, the two had gotten closer.

They had some common interests and Noah’s sarcasm was kinda funny.   
“Thanks for that,” he laughed.

“So, how are you not dead?”   
“Well, Chris had the interns save me before I could be murdered by the bear. I guess he didn't want to have to have a giant lawsuit on his hands for my death.”

“Classic Chris.”   
“I mean, he deserves to get sued. This whole show is just abuse.”   
“Cody, truer words have never been spoken.”

The brunette giggled a little.

“So what brings you here?”   
Noah looked away from his eyes.

“Well, I just figured you were bored out of your mind being stuck here.”   
“Yeah, this place is boring. I can only watch so much TV before my brain cells start to die.”   
“Like you had any to begin with,” Noah snickered under his breath.

“Hey! I heard that jerk!”

“Oh I’m so sorry,” he replied in his signature sarcastic tone.

Cody had finally learned to pick up on when the other boy was being sarcastic or not.

Honestly, he could be so snarky so often that it was hard to tell when he was being genuine and when he wasn't.

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm Noah,” he pouted.

He froze though when he felt his friend's hand ruffle though his hair.

“Too bad. Well, I have to go but I'll come back tomorrow ok?”   
Cody nodded and beamed like an excited puppy.

His gap between his front teeth showed.

It was cute.


	2. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody finally gets released from the nurse's office.

“Congratulations Cody, today is the day you can leave this room!” The nurse said.

“Yes!”   
He pumped his fist.

It had been a whole week and he could wait to look around the playa.

He quickly got up from the bed and slipped on a t-shirt.

He had a light scar running down his chest from the bear, but honestly he kinda liked it.

It made him look manly.

As he walked out into the hallway, he ran face first into someone else.

“Hey Geek.”   
“Hi Noah! Guess who’s free?”   
“Hmm, the plug in Izzy’s brain?”   
“No dumbass!”   
“I was being sarcastic.”   
“Oh! Ehehe.”   
Noah rolled his eyes.

“Do you want me to show you around? I assume you already have your room-key so I can take you there too.”   
“That would be great actually!”   
“Ok, but be sure to watch out for Eva, she’s a literal psychopath.”   
“Sounds good,” Cody grinned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Woah this pool is epic!”   
“It’s just a pool.”   
Cody’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he started at the pool water, glistening in the sun.

“The only pool I’ve ever been in was a public pool with strangers. This is so much more epic!”   
“Well you can’t go in until next week because you need to wait until your scar fully heals.”   
“How did you know that Noah?”   
The black haired boy seemed to panic.

“Um.. let's go find your room! Can I see your key?”

He dodged the question.

That was weird.

It wasn't like Noah to avoid a question.   
He didn't want to pressure him though.

Instead, he pulled his key out of his short’s pocket and handed it to Noah.

“3-B, hey our rooms are next to each other. I’m in 5-B.”

“Cool!”   
“Yeah, cool.”


	3. Cody Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is falling for a certain gap toothed brunette named Cody Anderson.

Noah groaned as he collapsed onto his bed.   
He had a problem.

A big one.

And this problem went by the name of Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson.   
Noah had known he was gay for a few years now, but he had never expected to fall for someone like Cody.

Ever since the brunette had joined him at the playa, Noah started to spend a lot more time with him.

This time was causing him to notice little things he had never seen before.

His eyes sparkled when he got excited.

The gap in his teeth made him look little… and really cute.

He groaned.

This was because he knew that he had no chance of getting Cody to return these feelings.

He was probably straight and he had a huge crush on Gwen.

He was almost always drooling over her.

Why did he have to like Cody of all people!?   
He just had to push these feelings down.

Cody was a really great friend, and he didn't want to lose that friendship.

Even if it meant swallowing his feelings, it would be better for both of them if he did.

Yeah, Cody was a friend and he would always be a friend, nothing more.

Ugh, pushing down these feelings was gonna be a lot harder than he thought.


	4. Let Me Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wakes Noah up at ungodly early hours (for Noah) to swim.

Noah opened his eyes to hear someone banging on his door.

It almost sounded like they were trying to tear it down.

“Open up Noah!”   
Ah, it was Cody.   
He reluctantly got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before approaching the door and opening it.

Cody was standing there in nothing but swim trunks and he was holding a towel.

It was now that he saw Cody’s scar.

It wasn't deep, but it was noticeable.

It ran from his left shoulder all the way to his hip in a diagonal swipe.

Apparently the brunette noticed him staring.

“I see you noticed. It’s pretty badass right? I’m gonna be gettin all the ladies.”   
“Good luck with that.”   
“Hey! Oh yeah, I came here to ask if you would go swimming with me.”

“No.”   
He was not a fan of swimming.

Well, he just wasn't a fan of exercise or anything even remotely close to it.

“Please Noah? Pretty please? Swimming is no fun if you’re alone!”   
Dammit.

Not the puppy dog eyes.

The feelings came rushing back to his throat again.

“Fine. I'll meet you down at the pool in 10.”   
“Yes! Thanks Noah! This is gonna be so fun!”

Cody beamed as he launched himself at Noah and wrapped his arms around him.

The black haired boy didn't really have a lot of experience with hugs.

He could feel his face heat up as he awkwardly returned it.

“If you want me to get ready then you’re gonna need to let go.”   
“Ah, sorry!”   
When Cody pulled himself away, his face was dusted pink.

It was cute.


	5. Swimming In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Noah go swimming and Noah loosens up and has fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably start trying to add a chapter once a week or possible more then that so stay tuned for more updates!

Noah walked out the door of the main building to see the pool.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised that Cody was already in the water.

He tossed his towel onto his usual pool chair and walked over to the edge of the pool before sitting down and letting his legs dangle in the water.

Cody noticed he was there and paddled over to him.

“Hi Noah!”   
“Hi.”   
“Why do you sound so dead inside?”   
“I told you, I’m not a big fan of swimming.”   
“You need to learn about this thing called positivity!”   
“I don’t think I-”   
He was cut off when Cody grabbed his hands and pulled him into the pool.

He crashed onto the brunette as he fell into the water.

The two went under and as Noah opened his eyes, he could feel the chlorine stinging them and he could see the blob of his friend inches away from his own face.

He was in kissing range.

No!   
He paddled backward and up to the surface.

Cody followed quickly afterwards.

A goofy grin spread across his face.

“God this water is freezing!” Noah complained.

“You’re fine.” Cody laughed.

The black haired boy splashed water at his friend.

“Hey!”   
Cody did the same.

The two then began a war of splashing each other.

It was childish, but Noah was actually enjoying it.

It was so cute to see the way Cody smiled when he was happy.

He looked like he was having so much fun.

The gap in his teeth made him look innocent and childish and the sun on his face highlighted his features.

While Noah was thinking, Cody tackled him.

“Ha! I got you!”   
The brunette had his arms wrapped around him and again, he felt the weird sensation of the other boy’s touch against his skin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat in their pool chairs next to each other as the sun dried their wet hair.

“I didn't know you could be so fun Noah!”

“Wow, I have a soul! Shocking.”   
Noah gave sarcastic jazz hands.

Cody laughed.

“Well, I’ve never really had anyone to play around with like that before. I don’t have any siblings or friends and my parents are always really busy. It’s like they don’t remember I'm here sometimes but I've gotten used to it.”

Wow, that got heavy.

“That’s dark.”   
“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.”   
“No, it’s fine buddy.”   
Noah gave him a sympathetic smile.

There were so many things wrong with this.

He never felt sympathy, he never gave genuine smiles, and Owen was the only person that he had ever called buddy, but it was because they were childhood friends.

This crush was making him do some weird things.

“Thanks again for hanging out with me Noah.”   
“Yeah, no problem... Codemeister.”   
“Hey, you used my nickname!”   
“It’s kinda weird but yet it’s fitting for you.”


	6. Rooftop Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody has a little surprise for Noah and it may or may not result in platonic hand holding.

Noah sighed as he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

He buried his head farther into the book he was reading but the person outside was persistent.

There was only one person who was that persistent.

He reluctantly got up and opened the door to see Cody.

“Hi Noah!”   
“What do you want?”   
“Rude!” He huffed.

“Oh I’m so sorry,” Noah replied in his trademark sarcastic voice.

“Anyway, I wanted to show you something. Come with me!”

Cody grabbed Noah’s hand and dragged him off down the hallway.

He stumbled to keep up at first but he eventually fell into pace with his friend.   
Holding his hand felt really nice and…

No!   
Oh god, he sounded like a lovesick school-girl gushing about her crush and it was honestly repulsive.

“We’re here!”   
Noah looked around.

They were standing at the side of the hotel near the lake.

“So what are we-”   
“One sec!”   
Cody walked over towards the reeds and looked around though them until he pulled up… a ladder?   
“What is that for?”

“I said you'll see!” 

He grinned as he took the ladder and propped up against the side of the building before he began to climb it.

“We’re going on the roof?”   
“Just follow me.”   
Noah sighed as he climbed up the ladder behind his friend.

The brunette was sitting on a little flat patch on the roof.

It wasn't noticeable from the front of the building but it looked better then sitting on the edge and skipping off so Noah crawled up the side and onto the platform next to Cody.

The sun was just about to touch the Horizon and it then made sense why Cody had brought him up here.

It was to watch the sunset.

“So this is why you brought me here.”   
“Yeah, I thought it would be funner if it was a surprise.”   
“I normally hate surprises, but I'll accept this one.”   
Cody smiled.

God his smile was so freaking cute.

The two stared out as the sun slipped behind the water.

He was a little surprised when he felt something touch his hand.

He looked down and saw Cody’s hand on top of his.

The brunette looked at him and his face immediately reddened.

“Um I-”   
“It’s fine Cody. I don’t mind.”   
“O-ok!”

He looked back out at the water again.

He really hoped he didn't look how he was feeling.

Noah’s heart was racing.

His crush was holding his hand.

It was probably platonic though.

Yeah, it was probably just platonic, no feelings involved.


	7. The Bro Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff hosts a sleepover and Noah is a sleep cuddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this chapter is the start of Cody catching feels ;)

“Hey dudes! Sleepover in my room tonight!” Geoff yelled as he walked outside.

“Yeah man, epic!” Tyler replied.

Noah sighed.

“I’m in! Are you gonna come Noah?” Cody asked.

“Um…”   
“Please?”    
He really needed to stop with the puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh, fine.”   
“Yeah dudes! This is gonna be epic! My room is 4-A and you guys can head down at 8 tonight!”   
Noah really didn't like sleepovers but he knew that the party guys would leave him alone until he said yes and he didn't want to leave Cody there with the other guys.

“This is gonna be so fun!”   
“Sure,” Noah said.

Cody elbowed him in the side.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah stood outside of the door to Geoff’s room.

Remember, do it for Cody.

He knocked on the door which was quickly opened.

“Hey dude! You ready to par-tay?”

“Sure,” he replied sarcastically.

Apparently Geoff didn't notice

Noah walked in and saw Cody and Tyler watching TV on the couch.

“Hey Noah!” Cody waved.

“Hey.”   
The charcoal haired boy tossed his bag on the ground as he walked over to them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three hours of talking, lame party games, TV, snacks, and Noah enjoying himself the tiniest bit, the boys decided they should probably try to get some sleep.

“Ok, so I call the bed!” Geoff yelled.

“I call sharing the bed with Geoff!” Tyler echoed.

“I can set out the couch bed for you two,” Geoff said.

Oh.

He was going to be sharing a bed.

With Cody.

Oh god.

When he snapped back to reality, the lights were being turned off.

Cody was already lying on the bed.

“Are you just gonna stand there all night Noah?”   
“Heh, no.”   
He rolled his eyes as he walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled under the blankets.

He could feel the heat radiating from Cody’s skin.

He really wanted to cuddle him, but he held himself back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody slowly opened his eyes and felt something around him.

He looked down to see Noah.

He had his arms wrapped around him and his head was buried into his chest.

The brunette felt heat rising to his face.

He didn't want to move because Noah looked so peaceful in his arms.

It was actually kind of cute…

Wait, cute?   
Did he just call Noah cute?   
What was he thinking!   
He only had eyes for Gwen!   
Right?


	8. Thunder & Imus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is scared of lightning and still sleeps with an Imu plushie and Noah is not objecting to cuddles from the Codemeister.

Noah ground as he rolled over in his bed again.

Another loud crash of lightning sounded outside.

It was probably the middle of the night but the thunderstorm going on outside was keeping him awake.

He sighed when he heard a loud knocking on the door.

He got up and opened the door to see Cody standing there in his pajamas, holding a stuffed Imu and shaking.

“Are- you ok?” Noah asked.

“C-can I stay in y-your room tonight?”

“Is it the thunderstorm? Are you scared?”   
“Pft, of course no-”   
Another crack of lightning sounded outside.

Cody screamed as he ran forward and clung onto Noah.

He could feel the other boy shaking.

“Fine.”   
“T-thanks.”   
Noah pushed Cody off him and the two walked into his room.

“So what's the stuffed Imu about?” Noah asked as he turned off the lights and crawled into his bed where the brunette was already under the covers.

“I don't wanna talk about it.”   
“Ok Honey, have fun with your Imu you 16 year old baby.”   
“Hey!”   
Lightning cracked.

Noah tensed up as he felt Cody wrap his arms around him.

The charcoal haired boy returned the hug and gently rubbed Cody’s back.

“Night Noah.”   
“Goodnight Codemeister.”

Noah loved the feeling of being hugged.

Cody loved it too.   



	9. The Almost Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers love to party and Noah tries to confess to Cody.

“Hey Noah, are you gonna come to the pool party tonight?”   
The two boys were sitting at the swim up bar together in the pool.

Jeez, what was with the amount of parties that people hosted at this hotel?

“Ugh, fine.”   
“Yay! This is gonna be so fun!”   
“Sure,” he replied sarcastically.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah walked outside to see the rest of the losers in the pool.

It was really pretty at night.   
The lights in the pool were on and the water seemed like it was glowing.

“Noah! Noah!”   
He looked to where the voice was coming from to see Cody running towards him.

“Hello geek.”   
“Rude!” He laughed.

“So, what's the point of this party anyway?” Noah asked.

“It’s a party! The point is to have fun, you party pooper.”

Noah sighed.

“Wanna go hang out at the swim up bar? I’m not really in the mood to swim.”   
“Ok party pooper.”   
“Stop calling me that!”   
“Whatever you say, party pooper.”   
Cody.

What a stupid, annyoung, cute, jerk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat on the seats at the swim up bar, drinking smoothies and staring out at everyone else.

Geoff and Tyler were facing off against Eva and Izzy in beach volleyball, but they were actually using a real volleyball in the water.

God, they were such idiots.

Cody giggled as he saw Eva spike the ball at Tyler and it hit him right in the head.

He looked at Cody.

He looked so pretty in this light and all Noah wanted to do was kiss him.

“Cody, I need to tell you something.”   
“What’s up Noah?”   
The brunette looked over at him.

He was gonna do it.

He was going to confess.   
“I…”   
“You can tell me anything Noah!”   
“I wanted to tell you that I-”   
“Look out dude!” Geoff yelled.

He looked over at him only to see a volleyball hurtling towards his face and ungodly speeds.

Before he could even flinch, the ball hit him right in the head and he was knocked backwards.

He hit his head on the table of the bar as he felt himself losing consciousness and slipped into the water.   
“Noah! Oh god Noah!?”   
Those were the last things he heard before he lost his consciousness completely.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think he’s opening his eyes!”   
“Oh man, that scared the crap out of me dudes.”   
“It’s not my fault he didn't move fast enough!”   
Noah slowly opened his eyes to see all of the other losers surrounding him.

He promptly coughed up a mouthful of water onto himself.

“Noah, you scared me!” Cody said as he wrapped his arms around Noah.

He felt himself blush.

He never got the chance to tell him.

It was too late anyway.

The moment was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I got you guys! The confession won't happen just yet, but it will soon! ;)


	10. Horror Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers watch a horror movie and Noah's heart is really melting for Cody.

“Hey peeps, who wants to come watch a movie in the game room tonight?” Geoff asked.

“Why the hell do we always have so many damn parties?” Noah groaned.

“Because partying is epic man!”

“Ugh.”

“I’m in!” Cody said.

Soon almost everyone had agreed to come.

Noah reluctantly accepted the invite because he knew he would be forced into it anyway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours and everyone was finally in the game room.

Well, everyone except for Justin who had decided not to come.

That was good, Noah didn't like Justin anyway.

That man was so self centered that it made him want to punch him.

“So what are we watching?” Katie asked.

“What she said!” Sadie agreed.

“We’re gonna watch a horror movie!” Geoff exclaimed.

Cody, who was sitting near him, tensed up.

Noah could feel him.

“Are you ok?”   
“Oh, um, yeah!”   
“This is gonna be epic!” Izzy yelled.

Geoff finished setting up the TV and the movie began.

It was so cliche.

There was a ghost who was haunting this house and killing people who entered it.

It was so boring.

Seriously, even the bloody special effects were cheesy.

“Wanna get out of here?” Noah whispered as he leaned over to Cody.

There was no response.

He looked over at Cody and could make out his face in the dark.

He looked terrified.

“Are you ok?”   
Still no response.

He shook Cody on the shoulder until he snapped out of his trance.

“Are you ok Cody?”   
“O-of course I’m o-okay!” He laughed nervously.

Noah didn't believe a word of it but he didn't want to push it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later in the night.

The movie had ended and everyone had gone back to their respected rooms.

It had only been a few minutes and somehow, Noah wasnt surprise when he heard a knock on his door.

He opened it to see Cody holding his Imu plushie.

“Horror movie got to you?”   
The brunette nodded.

“I knew it you chicken.”   
“H-hey! It was scary ok!”   
“Cody, that was the cheesiest horror movie on the face of the Earth.”   
Cody gave him a face.

“I’m sorry. C’mere.”

Noah opened his arms which were quickly filled by Cody’s figure.   
Noah never apologized to people and he never gave hugs.

His heart was really melting for this boy.


	11. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent arrives at the playa and it turns out Cody's dream girl is taken.

Cody and Noah were sitting outside on pool chairs together when they saw the Boat of Losers pull up to the island.   
Trent stepped out.

“Wow, I never would have expected Trent to get cut this early.” Cody said.

“Same,” Noah agreed.

Trent walked up the dock, straight over to them.

“Hey Cody, Noah.”   
“Hey Trent! How’s Gwen?” Cody asked.

Of course Cody was swooning over Gwen.

“Oh she's great man, we’re dating now. Anyway, I’m gonna go unpack. Later dude!”   
As Trent walked away, Noah heard Cody sniffle.

When he looked over, tears were streaming down his face.

Noah didn't get the chance to say anything before Cody burst into sobs and got up to run.

He called after him but got no response.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Cody had ran off, Noah had followed him to his room and was now outside.

“Cody?”   
He didn't get a response.

“Cody! Let me in!”   
Still nothing.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cody, I got you some candy!”   
The brunette loved candy.

This was sure to lure him out.

He heard shuffling behind the door and it opened a crack.

It was Cody.

His face was flushed and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Noah was really bad at being comforting, but he had to try.

“Hey Codester.”   
“Do you actually have candy?”   
“Yes, and I’ll give it to you if you let me in.”   
The door opened and Cody walked back over to his bed and flopped face down on it.

Noah followed him into the room and closed the door before sitting down on the bed next to his friend.

“So, Gwen’s with Trent now huh?”   
It seemed like Cody was about to respond but he just got up, looked at Noah, and burst into sobs as he wrapped his arms around him.

The charcoal haired boy awkwardly patted his back.

“It’s ok, she didn’t deserve you anyway. Any girl who would completely ignore you like that isn't good enough for you.”

He could feel Cody nod against him.

The two sat there for a while before the brunette finally calmed down and pulled himself away from Noah.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”   
“Can I have the candy now?”   
Noah laughed.

It was something he didn’t do often.

“Of course.”


	12. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more rooftop sunset leads to a confession.

“Hey Cody, do you wanna go watch the sunset on the roof again?”   
“Sure!” He replied.

This was it.

He was going to do it this time.

No volleyball in the head was going to be interrupting.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah climbed up the ladder and crawled over to the platform on the roof where Cody was waiting.

“Man, this place is so cool huh Noah?”   
“Yeah, it’s cool.”

Cmon.

He had to do it.

“Cody?”   
“Yeah?”

“I need to tell you something.”   
“What’s up?”   
Cody turned to face towards him.

His face was so cute and innocent.   
Noah was red in the face.

“I-I like you Cody.”   
“Aw, I like you too Noah!”   
“No, I like-like you. I love you.”   
“What do you think I meant?”   
Before Noah could respond, Cody grabbed his face and kissed him.

Noah felt himself freeze.

Cody.

Was.

Kissing.

Him.

When the brunette pulled away, his face was red too.

“I-I’m sorry! Was that too soon?”   
Noah smirked.

“C'mere dummy.”   
Cody smiled back as the two wrapped their arms around each other and the sun finally slipped behind the horizon.

He felt happy like this.

They both did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
